Let The Good Times Roll
by megann310
Summary: Story taking place between Confessions and Inner Circle. Reed Brennan's life at Easton and Billings after being gone for a month.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own anything. Kate Brian does. Now enjoy the first chapter!**

I couldn't believe it. It was January 25th. It had been exactly one month since I had talked to Noelle Lange. I thought back on the conversation that we had. She wanted me to return to Easton. It was hard saying no to Noelle, so even I was surprised when I said I wasn't going back. But how could I go back? Sure, I was a Billings Girl, but that wouldn't stop the painful memories from returning. The girl I thought was my friend, Ariana Osgood, had turned phsyco killed my boyfriend, Thomas Pearson, and then she tried to kill me. No, I could never return to Easton. It was way too painful.

Besides, things were actually starting to get better at home. My mom was actually sober, and I felt like for the first time, I was really starting to get to know her. Things were actually normal.

"Hey Brennan, you up for a game of soccer?"

My heart fluttered for a moment. It couldn't be--was it--Josh Hollis? I shook my head, getting rid of that ridiculous thought. Of course it wasn't Josh. It would never be Josh.

I looked up form my book, which I hadn't even begun to read, and looked instead into the green eyes of Alex Prescott. He was smiling and holding a soccar ball, leaning against the table I was sitting at inside the Croton High library.

Alex had moved to Croton while I had been at Easton. With his good looks and charming personality, he was like the Thomas of Croton High, only with less money and less of a drinking problem. And just like Thomas, he seemed to have fallen for me on the first day he met me. However, unlike with Thomas, I just wasn't interested in Alex. After all, I was still crazy about Josh, even though I had left him over a month ago.

I did have to give Alex credit, though. When the boy wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. This was his fourth attempt to ask me out this week, and It was only Tuesday. I had lost track of how many times he had tried in the past couple of weeks.

"I would, Alex, but I've got a lot of work to do." I said. I felt bad as I saw his bright green eyes, which had been full of hope, darken with sadness. "Maybe another time!" I hadded, trying to make him feel a little better.

He smiled as he pushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eye. "Yeah, maybe." he said and then turned to leave. I sighed and closed my book. I grabbed my black Dior coat, something from the Billings Girls I actually kept, and walked outside into the cold air.

The sky was grey and it looked like it would start pouring at any second. I prayed it wouldn't as I began walking down the street. I knew my parents weren't going to be home until late tonight, so I was heading straight for Wendy's.

When I got there, I walked inside the warm building and was relieved to see that the line was short. All I wanted to do was eat and then go home. And now my eyes were really playing tricks on me, because the guy standing a few feet ahead of me looked like Josh.

OH great. I was actually going crazy. Everyone I saw looked like Josh to me. The guy who worked at the gas station, the ticket taker at the movie theater, and even my math teacher looked like him. Only none of them were him, because what would Josh Hollis be doing in Croton, Pennsylvania?

I laughed to myself at the thought of Josh, a rich Easton Academy student, being inside a Wendy's in the middle of nowhere. Yeah, right, like that owuld ever happen.

And then the look alike turned around. I nearly choked on my spit. I would recognize those blue eyes and blonde curls anywhere. This wasn't just a look alike.

Josh Hollis was actually in Croton.

**So what do you all think for the first chapter?? Please review and let me know if you like it! I'll update soon...I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

I hadnt seen Josh since I left Easton back in December. The last time I saw him, I was telling him to not tell me how he felt about me. I didn't think I would ever see him again. And yet there I was, sitting in the passenger's seat of Josh's car as he drove me home. We had left Wendy's a few minutes before after I almost fainted. I would have, too, if Josh hadn't grabbed me.

I had hardly even talked to him. All I could manage to do was stutter my address so he could take me home, and I kept repeating his name, just to make sure he was still there. I knew I sounded stupid, but I was in shock. He was there. He was actually there. Josh understood though, and even though he didn't say it, I knew he would give me as much time as I needed to comprehend the fact that he was here.

Before I knew it, Josh had pulled into my driveway. I felt a little embarrased when he did. Now he could finally see where I came from. He could see how poor my family really is. Of course I knew it was dumb to think like that. Josh didn't care where I came from or how much money I had. He only cared about me.

"Josh, why are you here?" I finally managed to ask. I looked over at him in the driver's seat. He had a huge smile on his face, probably because I was finally talking.

"Why do you think?" he asked. I could feel my face start to blush. Of course, he was here for me. No other guy I knew would ever come to Croton just to see me. Not even Thomas.

And then I finally broke down. For the past month, I hadn't cried once, but now I couldn't stop. Why had I been so stupid? I was in love with Josh, and I had left him.

I felt his hand touch my cheek, wiping my tears away.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything's okay." he said in a comforting voice.

"Josh," I began, but I stopped. What if he didn't still feel the same way about me? But he had to. He wouldn't have come to see me if he didn't still love me.

"What is it, Reed?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I love you!" I blurted out. There, I had said it. I had wanted to say that for such a long time, and I finally had.

I stared at Josh's face, unable to read it. Oh crap, what if he had just come up here as a friendly gesture? Or to tell me that it was over for him and that he moved on?

I was so busy thinking about the worst possible scenarios that I didn't even notice he had gotten closer. Before I could realize what he was doing, he kissed me. It was a soft, gentle kiss, the kind that I had missed so much. I realized then that I had missed Josh even more that I had thought, and I never wanted to leave him again.

"I love you too." he finally said after we pulled away. It felt so good hearing him say it. It felt right. I knew I never loved Thomas, because I had never felt this way about him. I only loved Josh. This is what the past month should have been like.

"So, should we go inside, or are we going to sit out here forever?" he asked, unbuckling his seatbelt. My smile disappeared as I looked at my house. I was in Croton. I should be at Easton. With Josh.

"Uh, yeah, hold on." I said, pulling out my cell phone. It was time to tell my dad that I had some new plans for the year. I knew he would be upset, especially since he wants us to be a happy family now that my mom is sober, but I couldn't stay there.

Because wherever Josh goes, I'll go.

**Okay, I know, cheesy. But hey, I like writing about love and stuff. But yeah...thanks for the two reviews that I got! Keep it up, because reviews are what keep me inspired!**


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry to disappoint the people who were reading this, but I won't be continuing this story. I don't read the books anymore, and I'm not into the Josh/Reed couple like I was a year ago.

I'm really sorry, but I do want to thank those of you who did review. And if anyone wants to take the first two chapters that I have and write your own story based on those chapters, feel free to do so. And once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
